I didn't know I was pregnant
by SLIVERHAWKGIRL
Summary: Title said it all
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little one shot. brought to you by me and my dear friends. While they were trying to help me with my other fiction. Witch if you're waiting for there will a new chapter soon so keep an eye out**

 **We don't own anything or make any money for this! Not true we own all spelling mistake that's all.**

"Ah!" Lauren groan one hand resting against her stomach as the other went ageist the table. She was using to look at the blood samples she got from the The Garuda body. It's been almost 6 months since Bo kill the The Garuda. Even Longer that and Bo have been in committed relationship. Despite a very jealous wolf trying to break them up. But Lauren wasn't willing to let her go that easily. Otherwise life has been pretty good since. aless until this morning. She couldn't explain it all of suddenly her body been aching special around her school. She planned to do some test when she got to the lab. But has been busy with patient after patient. So she hasn't had the chances and the pain was getting worster. "Doctor Lewis are you all right?" Lisa ask one of the nurse. "Yes. Just some cra...ah!" Lauren cried grabbing her stomach as she fell to her knees from the pain. "Oh god doctor Lewis you're bleeding! Someone call doctor Emily hurry." Lisa yell to her coworker who were scrabbling to the doctor aid. Lauren weakley grab lisa hand. Getting her addition. "Call Bo please!" She groan before everything went black.

 **:The Dal:**

"I swear you and the doctor mid night sex marathons. Is serious making me questions how's the succubus in the relationship." Kenzi said laughing as she threw back the shoot Trick poor for her. "You're telling me? Lately she hasn't even been waiting for me to wake up." Bo laughed seeing the scrunch up look on the gothic face. "But seriously has thing's been good. I mean fead wise?" Trick pipe in. He was happy to see his granddaughter happy even if it was with the human doctor. But he was also worry about her health. She look fine. but Bo has been know to hide her hunger and since the Garuda she has been showing a lot of control which is good he just it last for her happiness. "Relax trick. I been fine. I mean ya. I been feeding off Lauren but lately it seems that it's the only thing my succubus wants. Even when I'm hurt and even then it's mostly sex then feeding. I been meaning to talk to lauren about it. But we been so busy lately. I was hoping you could give some advices." Bo ask looking at her grandfather. She could see Trick look worry but before either could speak the phone rang. "Hang on." Tick mumbled grabbing the phone. "The Dal?" "How?! Yes I'll tell her. Thank you." Trick said quickly hanging up. "What's wrong?" Bo ask not liking the look in trick eyes. "It's Lauren. Something happen?" "What?! What happen is she ok." "They don't know she ask for you. She in the ash compound." "Lets go kenzi." "I'm coming too." Trick said he knew if something happen to Lauren they need everyone they could to claim the blue eye demon. "I'll call hale to tell Tamsin to meet us there." Kenzi said.

 _ **The light compound**_

 _ **medical wing.**_

"Have you guys heard anything yet?" Hale ask walking up to the group. Tamsin right behind him. "No they won't tell me anything!" Bo snapped her eyes flicking blue. They been waiting almost an hour what seem like forever. "Chill it BoBo. Lauren needs you and not the blue eye monster right now." Kenzi said calmly. " you're right I'm sorry" Bo mumbled calming down. "Mrs. Dennis?" Ask a redhead women wearing a doctor's coat. Bo has seen here before when she came to

Pick up a lauren a couple she didn't know her name. "Yes. Is she alright?!" Bo ask trying to keep calm. "I'm doctor Emily and yes. she a little A little shock,and worry but both Doctor Lewis and baby are fine. A little early b..."wait baby? Lauren pregnant." Bo ask shock. "They didn't tell you did they? Of course they didn't." Singh Emily. "What do you mean the doctor is pregnant." Kenzi ask going in best friend mode. The women Sigh trying to keep calm. She knew the story of the blue eyes monster and why her coworkers gave her the chart . "It seems that Doctor lewis was about 6 mouth along before she went into labor. We had to do surgery to remove the baby. cause all the stress her body was under. The baby is a little unweight for being so early.. But otherwise fine." "Can I see her...Lauren." Bo ask still a little she need to see if Lauren was fine with her own eyes. Before anything. But it was starting to make sense the weird food, the up in sex. She knew from reading one of her medical books that sometimes women don't show until later in the months of being with child or at all. some don't even know they're pregnant until there giving birth. "Yes. But only one of you in the room. The rest of you must stay outside." "Well we're Bo goes I go." "It's Fine Kenzi." Bo said looking at the smaller quietly telling her it would be ok. "Alright." Kenzi mumbled. "Right this way." Emily said leading the group to Lauren room.

 _ **Lauren room**_

Bo took a deep breath before walking into the room. Her eyes automatically finding a very tired looking Lauren rest against some pillows. "Bo?" Lauren said sitting up slightly. "Hey. I guess we know why you been eating all those weird midnight sandwiches." Bo said awkwardly. What do you say to your lesbian girlfriend how you just find out. Had a baby. "So they told you." Lauren said quickly. Not looking Bo in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bo finally ask trying to keep claim. "What do you mean tell you. I had no clue. Why would I Keep something like that from you Bo. Don't you think one of us would of notion a big baby bump during sex!" Lauren said struggle to keep clam but the hurt in her eyes was giving her away. "Look at me." Lauren said grabbing Bo hand in hers. Brown eyes meet blue ones. "You are the only one that I have been with Bo. I swear to you." Bo look deep into lauren eyes trying to find anything. But found nothing Lauren was telling the truth. "I believe you Lauren honesty I do. But how did you get pregnant." "It's cause you two mates." The two women head snapped to the doorway to see trick and the others as they were eavesdropping. "What?!" "Isn't rare for succubus. But not unheard of your grandmother was the last know succubus to mate with someone successfully. then you came along. I Didn't put the pieces together until the doctor told us Lauren was pregnant. But it makes sense. When you told me that your body or succubus has been calling to Lauren because she your mate." "So wait you're saying that Bo Lady's stuff some how got the doc pregnant." "Pretty much yes. But I have to do some more research. But I have no doubt you two have mate." "Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Doctor Lewis. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?." An older women Bo knew as Joy. Unlike most of the Fea Joy doesn't really care for how under how. She see everyone as equal fea or human. Lauren said its do to her age and its what she like about her. "no. Is something?" Lauren asks sitting up. Joy just smile before stepping into the room holding a light pink blanket close to her chest. "Everythings fine. But I think this little one session her mamma was in the building and want to say hello." Joy said holdings up the tiny girl so Bo could see slimmer chocolate brown ones just as they flash blue. "She's fae?" Bo ask confuse. "We can't be sure. But between us there no doubt she will be changing both your world's." Joy wink at Bo and Lauren as they look confused. "But that's along ways away. Do you want to hold your daughter." Bo look at Lauren. "Can I?" "She's your daughter you don't have to as Bo." Lauren smile sweetly. She was a surprise but a great one at that. Bo hesitate but took the baby in her arms. She couldn't explain the power of all the emotion that suddenly hit her. But she knew without a doubt she knew this was her little girl. "She's so small." Bo barely manage to get out tears rushing down her cheeks. "She so beautiful. My little girl." "Charlotte." Lauren mumbled snapping Bo out her Daze remembering the last time she heard the name. "Charlotte lewis Dennis our little girl." Bo mumbled moving to sit next to the blonde. kissing Lauren on the lips. Before they gazes at there baby girl. "I love you too"

 **The end**

 **So what do you think hate it love it whatever.**


	2. I'm sorry

I never want to do this. I hate doing this. but right now life is crashing around me and I need to get it back together. So for now all stories new and old will be on hold.o don't know how long. I'm sorry.


End file.
